<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>你是我的Precious One by quarkocean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658981">你是我的Precious One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean'>quarkocean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JIN入社庆文 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:08:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akanishi Jin入社8周年庆<br/>Precious One/Have You Ever Been In Love?</p><p>仁，你与我八年后的约定，我记得。<br/>——山下智久</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akanishi Jin/Yamashita Tomohisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JIN入社庆文 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785046</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>你是我的Precious One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>
“干杯？”所有人兴奋的举起啤酒杯。<br/>
难得的相聚，里中学院3年D班的这群学生，时隔八年，再次聚集在一家小居酒屋，畅快的饮用着啤酒。<br/>
过去的班导师小山老师，还有仅代课过3个月的光一老师也都来了。<br/>
“谁看到BAKA Jin啊。”不知是哪一人无意的嚷了一句。<br/>
突然居酒屋里所有的人都安静下来，赤西仁，他们遗忘的仁。<br/>
“嗯…他有事，来不及赶来了。”和也帮忙打着圆场，气氛就又像刚才一样热烈了，人声此起彼伏的开始嘈杂。<br/>
山下智久依然无比悲伤的要了一杯清酒，越热越好，那就越容易醉。他单独找了一个座位，也不跟同学们聊天。和也主动坐在P的身边，想安慰他。<br/>
“P，这是我们已经知道的结局。”<br/>
“但是，kame，你又不是不了解，没有那个baga，我笑不出来。”他顿了一下，看着和也，“难道你笑得出来吗？”他不等和也回答，狠狠的握拳敲打着桌子，幸好没惊动到别人，和也小心的说道，“那你早些回去吧，快闹了一天，你也累了。”<br/>
Kame自己都觉得，8年了，什么都在改变，什么都没改变。好像每天仁都会和他们说话，从来没有离开，每天智久还是会等待仁和他打工回来。<br/>
可惜的是，这样的日子一去不复返，任凭用力追赶。</p><p>躺在榻榻米上，智久很难入眠，他很难原谅自己，很难忘记过去。要是当时没提出要去海边冲浪玩儿，也许现在还能和仁在一起。但是即已发生的，是无法倒回时光重来的。智久一心酸，揪紧了被子。他忘了这是第几回重新温习过去。</p><p>根据警方的调查，仁现在的生存状况应该还是界定于“失踪”。说什么智久都不敢相信这一警方调查的结果。8年前，在千叶县的警署里，智久情绪激动的要求警方重新进行调查，“我要说几遍！溺在海里怎么会失踪？”智久的手颤抖着，“那，那全是我的错。”他跪下，带着悔意的泪水随之涌出，“我真的希望再见仁一面啊，那怕在我面前的只是他冷冰冰的身体…….”和也难过而艰难的把智久扶起来，他无法用任何言语停止智久的悲伤。警署长是一位五十多岁的老先生，他轻拍智久的肩，递上了他自己的手帕，坚定的保证道，“我们会的，会找到你朋友的，在此之前，请你耐心地等待。”智久含着泪点了点头。Kame的眉头稍稍松开，终是没能放下心来。<br/>
和也记得2年后那个署长因为出任务，不幸以身殉职，仁的那件事一定不了了之吧。他没敢告诉智久，害怕他担心。</p><p>8年前 夏 千叶之海</p><p>“P，我先去啦！”仁兴奋的拿着冲浪板便往海里奔去，智久跟上去，Kame则在最后，海浪与纤细的身体之间产生完美的结合。惊奇而凉爽的感觉。再是一个巨大的海浪，三人向约定好的一样，一同被浪潮推上沙滩。仁只简短的喘了一口气，又抱起板子冲向不断翻滚的蓝色海潮中去。<br/>
和也是第一个察觉到不对劲的。<br/>
“P，P，你有看天气预报吗？这里好像会有暴风雨……”Kame边说边站起，“你不觉得这个天空，预示着……”<br/>
“是啊，这样下去，完全是暴风雨的征兆。”智久喃喃说道，“难得出来，就碰上这种天。呐，我去叫仁回来。”智久的语气明显不如开始那般精神满满。<br/>
但是已经太晚了，天似乎转到了另一边，完全变成了深蓝色。智久还只是走在海岸边缘，眼睁睁的看着一个猛烈的浪头，将仁的身影淹没于此，不留一点踪迹。<br/>
“Jin？Jin！”智久失声大喊，Kame急忙跑来。<br/>
“仁，不见了，Kame！”智久拉住和也的手腕，“Kame，怎么办？他会不会……”<br/>
“P，你冷静一下，快回到安全的地方，我去找仁。”和也把智久往岸里深深一推。<br/>
“不行！”P死死拖住和也的腿。<br/>
和也只觉得智久的声音是抽搐的，伴着哽咽的。<br/>
“不要逞强！”和也想再不让智久回岸上，连他们自己都会有危险，“我潜水比你好。” Kame松开智久的手，便潜入海中。<br/>
然后和也带着绝望走向智久，“抱歉，没找到他。”<br/>
“不是你的错，你已经尽力了。” Kame惊异的看着智久，他低着头。原以为会被智久责备，“是我说要来这的。”智久把他的脸颊埋入他修长的手指中。<br/>
和也听到他无尽悲伤的哭泣。</p><p>他们说仁生还的机率是1%。</p><p>和也不知道智久是不是会因此崩溃。<br/>
那又怎样？1%不能够代表希望吗？智久反问Kame。</p><p>后来P一直在替仁付他那部分的房租，因为他相信仁会回来的，总有一天。和也偶尔在P经济困难的时候垫上。和智久生活在一起，这是唯一可以做的，为了仁，为了自己。</p><p>“又流泪了，想起那件事了吧。”<br/>
“谢谢。”P还没睡着。<br/>
和也皱紧了眉，一切触觉让心绞痛。</p><p>2<br/>
仁失踪的事，P和Kame至今瞒着所有人，但同学会那天，仁的没到场还是引起了一些猜忌。<br/>
内打来一个电话，和也碰巧出门打工，是智久接的。</p><p>内是少数知道实情的人。<br/>
“山p，我看到仁了，昨天。”<br/>
“什么？”智久在不觉中掐紧了电话线。<br/>
“我说我看到赤西君了，看到仁了。昨天，西町三街目那儿。对了，我记得你和Kame就住在那吧。”<br/>
“他…好吗？”<br/>
“很好啊，没有异状。”<br/>
“然后呢？”<br/>
“你问我有没有叫住他，当然有，但是他好像没听到，只顾自己往前走。还有P……”<br/>
“怎么了？”<br/>
“我总觉得仁好像不是在走路，而是漂浮着移动。”<br/>
“胡说。”<br/>
“真的耶，我知道跟任何人说，他们都不会相信，可你也……。”内先是狡辩，再像是无奈的回答。<br/>
“难道你看到的是幽灵吗？”智久开了句玩笑话。<br/>
“P，我记得上次Kame说仁的生存率是1%，也就是说他又极有可能已经……”<br/>
智久仿佛眼前一暗，“别说了，谢谢你，内。”他松开紧握着电话线的手，靠在浅棕灰的墙边，很久很久。</p><p>对于智久来说，这一刻的幸福，他等了8年，整整的8年。从帅气的高中生等到已有成熟魅力的男子。<br/>
门锁转动的那一刻，他决不会想到和也以外的人，他以为只是Kame打工会来了。略微一抬头，看到那个熟悉的，正是自己不断思念的人的身影，不由得失声哑语。<br/>
“仁……”<br/>
“我回来了，”仁嫣然一笑，看到智久讶异的样子，脸上出现莫名的表情。<br/>
“怎么了，P？”<br/>
“没，没什么。欢迎你回来。”智久立刻拉开一把椅子，让仁坐下。<br/>
“原来这钥匙还可以用啊。”仁庆幸的说道，边转动钥匙环，发出声响，在屋子里显得有些刺耳。<br/>
智久竟忘了一切言语，只注视着仁，是许久未见的美丽容颜。</p><p>空气略微潮湿，两人的呼吸相互交合在一块，智久努力的吸了一口，好像每一个空间中都有仁的气息。<br/>
但是依然有异样的不祥感萦绕在智久的心头，却说不出来由。白色的衬衫加上牛仔裤是仁平时喜欢的衣着风格，有些BAKA的表情也是他独独拥有的。<br/>
就是有什么地方不对劲了，有了缺口，想去抱住他，不仅扑了个空，还硬生生的被划出了个巨大的伤口。<br/>
血流不止，然后，闭眼心碎。</p><p>突然像是袭来的安静，仁看着桌上的装饰物，默不作声，P似乎在发呆。<br/>
谁在等待谁？</p><p>“你饿了吧？”智久自以为读出仁的心思，迅速起身来到厨房，仁的视线也随之忧郁的移动。<br/>
P匆匆从冰箱里拿出昨天还吃剩下的通心粉，说实在的，用这个招待仁，也不是P所愿的。而这就是他们仅剩的食物了。<br/>
他慌忙的点着煤气，因为背后有自己爱的仁，所以不想出丑。<br/>
然而一切乱的可以。<br/>
“还缺个盐瓶……”智久轻轻说道，几乎是不易听见的。<br/>
“你想要这个吧。”仁暖暖的声音在P的耳伴留连，一个小巧的盐瓶递到智久手心。P缓缓转过头，与仁的视线恰好交融在一块。<br/>
差不多只有0.7秒的空隙，P将瓶子放置在桌上，代之于自己的手握紧仁的手，一遍又一遍的握紧，一丝又一丝的颤抖，因为这双手实在太冷了，冰凉得教人心疼。他却怎么也没办法搓暖仁的手。<br/>
为什么？为什么！为什么？！<br/>
仁，我想为你做的，除了好好守护你之外，没有比这更重要了！当我意识到这些时，为什么你已经……<br/>
你已经不在我们的世界了。<br/>
智久换了种握法，与仁十指相扣，仁顺从的张开十指，心甘情愿的与智久的手纠缠在一起。<br/>
这样你就不会离开我了，永远不会，对不对？<br/>
明明知道是自欺欺人，即使没有“永远”这回事，智久依然告诉自己，只要能握紧仁的手，无论何时，都想要看着仁。<br/>
“P，”反而是仁主动靠近智久，“你的疑问，我早就猜到了。”他的语速慢慢的，“你没必要为那件事后悔，更不要自责。我啊，能和P在一起，和P，Kame一起冲浪，对我而言是种幸福呢。”<br/>
直白不加修饰，他就是仁，表达他想到的想说的。<br/>
仁让智久坐下，去厨房那儿，熟练的拿出咖啡罐，杯子。令他吃惊的是，这和8年前他们三人合租时并没有区别。不难想象是P的一番苦心维持，他害怕仁回来就陌生了，就住不惯了。仁闭上眼甚至还可以假象智久和Kame睹物思人的伤感。<br/>
你一直在等我啊……抱歉，好像这次也没办法久留。<br/>
他把热咖啡给智久，“暖暖手吧，不喝也可以，大概有点苦。”<br/>
智久不说话，只是坐着。<br/>
仁拉了一张长椅，手倚在桌边，单手托着下巴，与智久面对面，喝了一口咖啡，举止优雅。<br/>
“呐，P，我已经不是我了。”<br/>
嗯，仁，我已经知道了。<br/>
仁说完话的那一刹那，智久的视线再次扬起。</p><p>3<br/>
“你所看见的我，只是冰冷的躯体，而已。”<br/>
智久从心底叹了口气，不敢溢于言表，骗了自己8年，终究是抵不过一句话。原来8年之前，千叶之海，一个海浪，仁已永远离他而去，自此消失。<br/>
“现在我回来了。”仁的口气平淡，没有起伏。<br/>
“仁啊，我从刚才就在想，是不是我思念你太深了呢？所以看到了你，内的电话等等是我的幻觉。现在的你也是。”<br/>
“也许，”仁换了右手托腮，“醒来时，自己居然站在街上，人流潮起潮伏。没有人用怪异的眼光看着我。我想我应该以实体存在于这个世界。但是我分明就是已逝的人。”<br/>
“就叫他奇迹吧，”智久的嘴角几近无法察觉的微笑，“不过，你晚了一会，同学会刚刚办过。”<br/>
“是啊，”说到这个，仁挑皮的吐了吐舌头，“真想念那些家伙呢，P，Kame还没回来吗？”<br/>
随之门开了，和也左手抱着摩托车头盔，低头换着鞋子，完全没注意到仁正微笑着看着他。<br/>
“哟，回来了。”<br/>
Kame觉得奇怪，智久平日的口气不是这样的，抬头看去，久违的仁式笑容就在眼前，头盔应声掉落在地上，重重的发出声音。<br/>
“Kame，你就这么欢迎我？”仁用挑逗的语气问道。<br/>
“山P快跟我解释。”<br/>
仁照例为Kame冲了杯咖啡，和也看着仁比8年前模糊记忆中更消瘦的身子在厨房餐桌之间来去，一边有听着智久的叙述。<br/>
好不容易仁也坐下了，三个人重隔8年，终于又回到了当初的模样。<br/>
“那么，仁，你还会离开吗？”和也担心地问道。<br/>
“这个嘛，搞不好明天就看不到我了。”仁捏了下鼻子，智久知道每次仁不安时都会这样，多年的小习惯，改不了了。<br/>
“其实，连我自己都觉得莫名其妙，原来的我不是该好好呆在天堂，一心注视你们，为你们而祈祷么？好像是一股强烈的未知力量吸引，我被准许重又来到这里。”<br/>
Kame听了并不明了，整件事发生得太突然，即使在记忆某一处依旧为仁留好了位置，他实在来的唐突。<br/>
“所以，”仁一下子直起腰来，“不要考虑那么多了，既然回来了，我就想和你们好好的在一起生活。8年了，变得东西有很多吧，要拜托你们了。”<br/>
不经意间，智久提起手腕，悄然拭去眼角的泪水。<br/>
正是因为不知道何时会失去，所以才显得珍贵，愈加努力的想要守护他，为了自己，为了一个信仰，为了永不磨灭的爱情。</p><p>4<br/>
7：40 a.m. The First Day<br/>
“啊，Jin，不要走！”智久尖叫着从梦中吓醒，那是一个噩梦。他的手用力向远方伸去，额上净是汗。<br/>
“P，你怎么了？”仁温柔的话语。<br/>
“仁，嗯，还好，你在这儿。”智久松了口气，只见仁可爱的半蹲着趴在床沿边，专注的看着他。<br/>
“快起来啦，你这个懒虫。”仁轻轻的点了点智久的小鼻尖，马上起身，无声地回到了客厅。<br/>
智久起床后，看到了餐桌上满是丰盛的早餐，全是自己喜欢吃的，kame貌似已经出门去打工了。<br/>
“你在找和也吧，他出去了呢，有带上我的爱心便当哦～”仁的话语中多少带些小骄傲的心情。他解下淡蓝色的围裙，挂在长椅上。屋内的光线恰到好处，橙色的阳光，不刺眼，照在仁的脸瞳上，宛若虚幻的梦境，一切朦胧。<br/>
没有纠结的心痛，没有异样的预感，更没有迷茫的眼神，智久体会这一切都是真实的，不是虚假的，就在昨天，他也不敢相信。<br/>
仁真真切切的我面前。</p><p>“仁的手艺，又进步了。”好不容易咽下一口食物，P说道。<br/>
“是么，你喜欢就好。”仁没有笑，微微的将右手撑着下腭。<br/>
“仁，你和以前不一样了。”智久的口齿变得清晰，印象中仁不是主动派的，做早餐这一类的事，大都是Kame匆匆完成。<br/>
“以前？P，没有不会改变的人。如果我是，那么你，也是。”<br/>
智久，难道你只是在怀疑？<br/>
我想为你付出。<br/>
“可你变得让我不认识了！”<br/>
“我收拾一下桌子吧，P，你休息一下就好。”仁试图缓解渐渐弥漫紧张的气氛。<br/>
“你想岔开话题吗？这一次你一定又会消失吧。”<br/>
嗯，智久，对。你读出我最不想说的心里话，我想我马上就要离开你了。我，是多么不舍得你。<br/>
仁咬紧诱惑的嘴唇，下决心般点了点头，他侧过脸去，使劲眨了眨眼——听说这样可以不让眼泪流下来。<br/>
阳光在不经意间转化了倾射的角度，仁的周围似乎被细小如尘的光晕围绕着。智久从未见过的场景，仁，宛若上帝赐予他的天使。<br/>
“仁，我知道了，对不起，我知道了……”智久自言自语的说道，便用双手环住仁的腰，仁说过的，这样最有安全感。<br/>
现在，仁只是略感到一些虚弱。身体的不适，自在街町行走时，早已有所感觉，忍耐便可以减轻一些痛楚。他还是触碰到智久的手，久违的温度。<br/>
嗯，智久，就这样，我不会感到时间的流逝，让我这样陪伴你。<br/>
仁，你是我所有的思慕与憧憬。</p><p>1：50 a.m. The Fouth Day<br/>
这天夜晚，智久早就睡下了，可是凌晨时脚根部的冰冷，意外的叫醒了他。<br/>
“谁？……”迷迷糊糊的P打开了床边的小灯。<br/>
“仁，怎么是你？”P显得极不好意思。<br/>
“P，我好冷。”仁半眯着眼睛，同样害羞的说道。<br/>
“那就开暖气嘛。”<br/>
“但是P的被窝最暖。”<br/>
“谁告诉你的。”<br/>
接着两个大男孩居然在床上打起架来，窄窄的小床怎经得起他们这番折腾？<br/>
总归是智久先妥协的。<br/>
“好吧，就这一次，以后–绝对–不行。” P立刻抢白道。<br/>
“好。”仁赶快答应，边盖上被子。<br/>
只这一次就够了，仁想，最初与最后。<br/>
“别流口水啊~”智久并不是顾忌别的，而是喜欢半裸着身子睡觉的他，和仁如此亲密还是第一次。<br/>
然后一整夜，智久都没睡好。<br/>
仁不经意间的一个大反身，侧抱住了P，手不断的动啊动。P是怕痒的，想叫仁安分点吧，又担心会吵醒熟睡的仁。仁的双脚也是，冰冷的脚底不断刺痛到P。寒气由下袭上，智久不忍心叫醒仁。<br/>
因为他安静的睡颜，因为他在自己胸口留下的泪水。<br/>
“这次换作我来叫醒你吧。”<br/>
P抚着仁栗色的发丝，爱怜的呢喃道。</p><p>15：20 p.m. The Fifth Day<br/>
突发的事件让和也措手不及。<br/>
仁在他面前昏倒了。<br/>
Kame着急的立即请了假，放弃一天的打工，把仁抱上沙发，让他躺着。才5分钟，仁便微微睁开双瞳。<br/>
“仁，没事吧。”<br/>
“嗯，”仁点点头，Kame想仁一定连说话的力气都没有。他才发现最近仁的气色一天比一天差。<br/>
“要不要去医院检查一下，不要硬撑呀，你这家伙。”虽是带些生气的语气，却满载着Kame的爱意。<br/>
“不要告诉智久我昏过去的事好吗？”仁一直只想到P，Kame时而嫉妒，更多时是无奈。<br/>
“智久不在家里，他不会知道的。”<br/>
“真好……”仁自言自语道。<br/>
“仁？”<br/>
“Kame，”仁支撑着身子坐了起来，“去医院也是没用的。”<br/>
“为什么？”<br/>
“因为…医生根本看不到我啊。”<br/>
Kame 被SHOCK了，脑中的某个开关似乎被关闭，他听仁说了下去。<br/>
“昨天，去买唱片时，我问那的人，P最喜欢的那张Southern All Stars的专辑在哪儿。可是没有一个人理会我，连视线也没有交接，我就知道别人无法没看到我。”<br/>
“那我们……”<br/>
“我猜，也许是在唤我回来的同时，我便只能被我熟识的人所见，并能与之生活。”<br/>
“所以，你告诉我这些？”<br/>
“我想，”仁揉着膝上的裤子，“我想终有一天我是会无可避免的在你们面前消失，到那时，我希望你能把真相告诉智久，叫他绝对不要伤心。”<br/>
仁说完便低下了头。<br/>
Kame略点点头，就表示答应了。<br/>
“不管还能在一起几天，仁，只要我还能为你做的，我都会为你。” Kame把仁的手放在自己的掌心上，仁的手，好小。<br/>
该怎么说呢？智久，即使Kame是如此一心一意的为我着想，我最舍不得的竟还是你。常常满脑中都是你。我甚至讨厌自己因为过于思念你而露出倦怠的笑容。我只想将与你在一起的时光，全部刻成回忆，小心保存它，直到永远。</p><p>9：23 a.m. The Sixth Day<br/>
“仁，你有点奇怪。”智久斜斜靠在仁卧室门的边上。<br/>
“唉？”<br/>
“我们又没搬家的计划，你理东西做什么，想出远门吗？”<br/>
“这个…以后找什么不是更方便吗？P，你不觉得么？”<br/>
“本来就很方便啊,而且你是知道的，这里的所有摆设8年如一。今后也是。”<br/>
仁一时语塞，表情也僵硬不少，手中想放上立柜的书掉落在地上。<br/>
“还是……整理一下，……会比较好吧。”说这句话时，仁不敢直视智久。<br/>
P，我的身子好像比昨天又弱了不少，我想我快不行了，我快消失了，快消失了，还有很多事没做，难道我不能再多，再多爱你一些吗？</p><p>晚餐时，仁问了一个问题。<br/>
“P，你们会一直在这住下去吧，一直租下去，对吧。”看来仁很想得到肯定的回答。<br/>
P 只顾自己吃饭，随口回答，“是啊，仁的措辞不对吧，应该用‘我们’，而不是‘你们’。好像就只有我和Kame住下去一样。”<br/>
仁缓缓抬起脸，Kame轻轻放下碗，他了解仁当下的心情。此刻的煎熬与忧伤，但也无可奈何。<br/>
趁晚间，P带Pin去散步的空档，仁说也想和Kame逛街。<br/>
Kame想仁一定是有事要拜托他，只得答应。<br/>
果然，仁把Kame拉进一家餐馆。<br/>
“Kame帮我订餐，好不好？”<br/>
“哦。”<br/>
“要12年份的。”<br/>
“啊？”<br/>
和也错愕的神情让仁想笑。<br/>
“我希望以后的12年里，每年智久的生日，你都要带他到这儿来，这里的快餐也好，日式料理也好，通心粉也好，全是他喜欢的口味。我好不容易找到的呢。”<br/>
“但是……”<br/>
“没有但是。Kame。”仁加强了语气，“钱我会付的。”<br/>
“我不是说钱的问题，是……”<br/>
“这位客人，请问你需要些什么吗？”一名女待者走到Kame面前，她没看见仁。<br/>
“拜托！”仁双手合掌，Kame想，除了同意，别无他法。<br/>
他没有理由拒绝。<br/>
于是和也夹杂在店长疑惑的眼神与仁满足的笑容走出店。<br/>
快回到公寓时，仁靠在Kame的肩上。<br/>
“仁！”Kame睁大双眼。<br/>
“Kame，我好像不行了。”<br/>
那一瞬间，和也看得出仁的身体若隐若现。<br/>
“不要，不要告诉智久啊，他……”仁请求道。<br/>
“嗯，我知道。”和也尽快使仁冷静下来。<br/>
仁，虽然你不知道，你总是喜欢折磨别人的心，我很痛。<br/>
不知是从哪一秒开始，世界稍稍停止运转，是谁的心酸，伤感到无可救药。</p><p>5<br/>
10:09 a.m. The Seventh Day ,The Goodbye<br/>
“什么，你再说一遍？”P大声问道，似乎相当生气。<br/>
“我说我想再去一次千叶之海。”仁坚持道。<br/>
“你知道的，我讨厌那里，我不想再失去你了！”<br/>
“P，带仁去吧，像8年前那样，我们三个人，一起再回到那里去。”Kame从自己的卧室走出来。<br/>
千叶之海是P的故乡，P的起点，又是他的伤心地，不愿过多回忆。<br/>
“你不会失去我的。”仁分外坚定的说，Kame注意到他有意用椅子挡住他那因虚弱而颤抖不停的双腿。<br/>
仁，你可以吗？</p><p>也许只有大海才是恒久不变的。<br/>
千叶之海不断翻滚着白浪，快夏天了，海风愈加猛烈，仿佛置身于错位的空间。<br/>
起初仁兴致勃勃，尽情发挥他的怪异思维，在沙滩上画着各种图案。<br/>
仁越是这么展开欢颜，Kame的心越痛。<br/>
呐，你是故意笑给智久看得吧。</p><p>抱歉，P，还有Kame，时间好像到了。</p><p>仁忽得倒在沙堆上，因为速度快，脚下产生一个巨大的沙坑，P什么也顾不了了，立刻跑过去把仁抱在怀里。<br/>
“冷，冷啊……”分明的暖季，仁却打着哆嗦。<br/>
“你怎么了，仁？仁！”P拼命揉着仁的全身，还叫Kame找一些大毯子之类的，可已于事无补。<br/>
“P，我快消失了，快……力量用尽了，要……回去了。”仁扬起属于他的笑容，微笑着对P说。<br/>
智久的两侧脸颊挂着悔意的泪水，“为什么不早告诉我！”<br/>
“结果……都是一样的。”仁用力坐起来，解下颈中一直戴着的项链，P熟悉这条链子，从买来后，就再没离开仁。P惊讶的发现上面还串着一把小钥匙，貌似是仁卧室的。<br/>
“我把它……交给你……作为我生存的证明，这7天的证明。”<br/>
仁没力气说话了。<br/>
“为什么，为什么是你？我爱的你。”智久反复念着仁的名字。<br/>
“带着我那份……好好活下去……要幸福……”仁也向智久身后的和也看看，他欠Kame的太多了，多到他无法还清。<br/>
“无论何时，你都不是孤单的。”智久更抱紧了仁。<br/>
是的，智久，我不会是一个人，与你再度相遇，共同生活真好。仁默默在心中想着，随后闭上双眼。<br/>
这时，阴沉的天擅自拨开乌云，如同来自天堂的白色之光直射于仁的身上，当光芒消失，智久发现仁不见了，他跪倒在沙滩上，早已没了眼泪。手心里仁的项链微微摆动。<br/>
“Kame，回去吧，明天起，连仁的那份，活下去。”<br/>
和也心领神会的点头，止住快流下的泪。</p><p>这才对，P，这是我喜欢的山P。</p><p>Ending<br/>
智久从此变得虔诚起来，他相信只要有深厚的思念，所爱的人一定会重现于身边，他一天比一天更努力地生活着。<br/>
仁，我忘不了，在千叶的海，我们定下的诺言……因为相信爱，爱的存在，因为爱，所以坚持着自己要走的道路，我会在我们的原点等你，明年的同学会，别再错过了。</p><p>一年的沙逝……</p><p>又是在居酒屋，不同的是，小山老师由于调职，去了国外。<br/>
内把他6个月大的儿子带来了，他说过想在25岁之前当爸爸的，做一位好父亲。<br/>
他做到了。<br/>
偶尔内见到了智久，问起了仁，“后来，怎样了呢？”<br/>
P不再同一年前那样，拒绝回答关于仁的一切，他释然的笑了笑，喝尽杯中的清酒。内想他懂了。<br/>
“要不要抱抱我儿子？”<br/>
“他会哭吧。”智久试着碰到婴儿软软的身体。<br/>
“哇！”孩子马上哭了。<br/>
“算了。”<br/>
内轻拍着婴儿的背，哄着孩子安静下来，向智久道了声再见离开了。</p><p>以后，会见面的，在那里。</p><p>回公寓时，Kame还未打工回来，智久觉得徒然生出的孤单，他摸出仁卧室的钥匙，开了门，没有任何期待。<br/>
仁的房间很特别，处于高层，可以观赏缀满星星的天空。P只看了一眼，星与星之间的点相连，像是勾勒出仁柔和的脸庞。<br/>
智久注意到，经过打理，桌上有序的放着各种各样的像框，是他、仁和Kame的合照，从高中纳凉会的和服装到8年前的海滩合影。智久一张张的看，仿佛又活了一遍。<br/>
泪水就这样肆意的滴下，像框的镜面模糊了，眼前模糊了。智久想要是被仁见了，一定会笑他吧。<br/>
最后的最后，一张蒙了灰的明信片，沉睡许久，只为等待一位唤醒他的人。智久下意识的把明信片翻了过去。<br/>
这下糟了，智久以为自己应该比过去坚强一些，不会随意流泪，但是他哭得更厉害了。</p><p>仁，你和我，无论何时，都不会再是一个人而已。<br/>
总有一天，会相遇的。</p><p>视线被无限拉远，直至只能看到星空的夜。</p><p>卡片的背后是专属于仁，可爱认真而温柔的话语：<br/>
「 You’re Not All Alone Anymore.<br/>
Cos’ You’re My Precious One. 」</p><p>END<br/>
2006-11-18</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>